


Driving

by silverxrain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their favorite game while driving is to tease each other, and whoever breaks and pulls over faster loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving

They're on Dean's favorite part of the job - the end of it. They've killed whatever son of a bitch was terrorizing people, some pretty girl has given her thanks, Dean's last effort to get in her pants, and they're off, driving into the sunset.  
It's a lazy, golden afternoon, and he's got the windows down. Sam is half asleep in his seat and he is too, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. They've been driving through some cornfields for half an hour, and Dean wonders if they're lost. He glances at Sam. The collar of his shirt is open, revealing Sam's sun tanned skin, and his pretty eyes are heavy lidded. Dean decides he wouldn't mind being lost with Sam for a little bit.  
Then he almost hits a tractor and is forced to keep his eyes on the road.

It's some time later, and somehow the world has turned into shades of blue and gray as it starts raining lightly, and they're passing through a city. Outside is whir of steel gray and blue and people outside are still wearing shorts, for some reason. Maybe wet weather's uncommon here. He stops at a red light, and feels a warm hand on his thigh. Sam is awake, and Dean knows what he's doing. He swallows in anticipation, Sam is good at this game, and Dean often loses on purpose because the loser gets a reward too. It depends on if he wants Sam to be his servant for a whole week, or to be able to fuck Sam as hard as he likes in the back seat. Right now, Dean is feeling like the latter. But he can't give in already, or he'll lose all face, so he keeps his eyes on the road. The red light changes, but he almost forgets to put his foot down on the pedal because Sam has leaned over and is kissing his neck. Dean thanks God he's already sitting down, because then Sam starts to nibble at his jaw, and he's sure his knees would've gone weak.  
Another rule is that nobody says anything, but Dean knows Sam is grinning his shit-eating grin without even looking. Dean will have to make sure not to break too soon, or otherwise make sure Sam feels it for a week, because his little brother is getting far too cocky. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

Sam's warm hand is on his stomach now, and damn would he like it to go a little further down and take him in hand but - he snaps his eyes back to the road, all he needs is to crash the Impala, Sam would never get over it. He keeps his eyes on the road, forcing himself to not think about Sammy's mouth, which is still on the side of his neck. They seem to have just driven through most of the city, and are in the outskirts now. A couple of sand blasted diners and laundromats are inserted between the houses, which are falling down. They seem to be on the verge of a desert. He can't help but think that's perfect for what is going to happen soon -

His brother's hand slides down and takes his dick in hand, and he bucks into it involuntarily. He can't help it, Sam is always deliciously warmer than him and his surroundings, for some reason, and Dean has used him as a hot water bottle on cold nights in the past. He realizes his mouth is open, panting, as Sam is slowly but surely bringing him to his full height, while his lips travel down to Dean's collarbone, kissing, licking, biting. His eyes are glazed, and he has difficulty keeping the car from swerving off the road. Maybe Sam's not teasing, and he just wants to be a good brother and jerk him off as a reward for saving his ass on the last job.

But then Sam stops everything he's doing, as Dean is on the brink of coming, and his brother's ass is suddenly all he can think about.

Dean drives through three red light to get out of the town, and all the while, Sam is whispering in his ear, "Good boy," and all the things Dean can do with him once they're alone. It's enough to drive him crazy.

Finally, when there are no more buildings around them, or a proper road beneath the Impala's wheels, and the city looks like little town of toy bricks behind them, Dean pulls over.  
His mouth curls up in a smile as he says, "Get in the back seat," because he can finally say it, and it always gives him a rush of power when argumentative little Sam does as he's told unquestioningly. The only time Sam will be this obedient is while they're hunting, or during sex. It gives him a different kind of rush when he hears Sam's needy little whimpers as he pushes his fingers into him to prepare him. "I love the sounds you make," Dean tells him, leaning down to kiss his neck. "It's adorable," he adds. He swallows Sam's retort by sealing his mouth over his as he pushes into him. He takes his mouth off him just to hear Sam's gasp.  
Dean kisses up the side of Sam's neck as his little brother moans his name, and he decides that he's the real winner here.


End file.
